


under the stars

by closetedweeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Pining, maybe just a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetedweeb/pseuds/closetedweeb
Summary: Kageyama won't leave Hinata's thoughts. It makes no sense, none of his other friends made him feel like this. He isn't just another friend, is he?This could probably be rated G btw
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You're reading my fic! I wasn't sure if I should tag this G or T (I may read a bunch, but I'm new to writing on here) so I thought I'd just stay on the safe side.
> 
> Ok thank you so much and enjoy your KageHina fluff :)

Hinata loves the way Kageyama's eyes squint leading up to the moment he sets the ball, as he makes careful calculations in his head. The way his hair swishes as he jumps is a sight Hinata hadn't noticed before. It's quite endearing, actually.

Recently, he had been noticing these things about his friend. Kageyama wasn't like anyone else at Karasuno. He really shouldn't be finding himself this close to him. Closer than any of his other classmates, closer than any of his teammates.

Hinata really didn't pay too much extra attention to Kageyama, at least on purpose. He just kept noticing these small little quirks in his friend. He got the banana milk from the vending machine more than the rest of the flavours. He rested his face on his hand when he wrote and tapped his finger lightly against his cheek when he had to stop to think. He wasn't overly expressive when he was happy or sad, but Hinata could somehow tell what he was thinking regardless.

Kageyama was helping Tanaka and Tsukishima practice their blocking after school. Hinata had overheard that they were staying late and suddenly found himself asking Nishinoya to help him with receives.

Nishinoya's face flickered with confusion, "I didn’t think you were interested in anything that didn’t get you closer to being an ace."

Hinata was confused too, and despite his constant lack of composure, he was able to come up with a believable excuse, "well... I uh... thought your rolling thunder move was pretty cool. And I was wondering if you could maybe... teach it to me?"

After hearing praise from Hinata, there was no way Nishinoya could hide that he was brimming with delight. "I'm glad you like it! Let's go"

Nishinoya demonstrated a few rolling receives for Hinata, even though he had seen them many times before. He loudly exclaimed with each move, "rollinggggggg THUNDER!!!" The words were even loud enough to throw off the other three boys at some point.

Nishinoya was extremely invested in the current situation and gave Hinata a detailed explanation of how to pull off a rolling receive with added hand movements and sound effects in his speech. Hinata tried his best to focus on what the second year was talking about, but he was honestly more interested in what was happening behind Nishinoya.

Kageyama's blue eyes were focused on the ball Tanaka had tossed to him. The setter jumps lightly and gracefully steers the ball directly to the point Tanaka's hand slices through the air. The redhead didn’t even notice if Tsukishima had successfully blocked the spike or not. He was too entranced by the way the bottom hem on Kageyama's shirt rose up as his hands rose up into the air, revealing a stretch of smooth skin over toned muscle.

"Hinata!" Nishinoya called. A flustered Hinata looked back at the other.

"Sorry, Noya. I got a bit distracted," Hinata stuttered.

"How is what they're doing better than my rolling thunder?" Nishinoya sputtered, "nothing’s better than the rolling thunder!"

"I didn't... sorry, Noya," Hinata apologized. Nishinoya shrugged and looked turned around out of curiosity, subconsciously he wanted to know why Hinata's attention was moving elsewhere.  
Nishinoya's head whipped back around and his eyes tried and failed to meet Hinata's, who's eyes had wandered back to a particularly stunning setter.

"You can't be a good volleyball player if you keep getting distracted so easily like this," Nishinoya simply stated with much more composure than he usually possessed. It easily brought Hinata's attention back to him.

Hinata grumbled but ultimately knew that Nishinoya was right. The two boys stood up and went back to their training session.

Nishinoya lightly tossed the ball to the left of Hinata, which would give him the opportunity to dive into a receive. Instead, he drove at the wrong spot at the wrong time and didn’t cushion himself properly with his non-receiving arm. Hinata loudly collided into the cold, hardwood floor.

The other three boys practicing by the net had seen the scene unfold. Tanaka had the decency to try and stifle his laughter, but Tsukishima was freely snickering at the fallen Hinata.  
Hinata turned his head toward the trio. Kageyama didn't laugh, but Hinata could see his emotions through his eye. It was pity. Kageyama felt pitiful towards Hinata. He thought that it was since he sucked at receiving that badly. In reality, Kageyama actually felt sorry that he was being laughed at, despite this not being a new thing for Hinata.

The players kept practicing for a long while, and Hinata even managed to pull off a rolling receive. He was immediately humbled by Nishinoya when he was angrily reminded that it didn't count as a rolling thunder unless he yelled out the catchphrase.

Sweaty and out of breath, they went back to the club room to change out of their gym clothes and back into their school uniforms. Despite his best efforts, Hinata's eyes kept drifting over to a shirtless setter. However, his eyes always snapped away as soon as Hinata realized what he was doing.

When Kageyama was fully dressed and ready to leave again Hinata felt both relieved and disappointed. Those feelings were among confusion as to why he was feeling those things. Why would he be disappointed that his friend was wearing a uniform?

Nishinoya and Hinata left the club together room shortly after Kageyama, leaving the other two behind. Nishinoya grabbed Hinata's arm, abruptly stopping him.

"Hey!" Hinata exclaimed before Nishinoya pointed in the opposite direction they had been walking behind Kageyama.

"I left my notes in my locker, do you mind coming with me?" Nishinoya asked.

Hinata nodded and the pair headed to the second year's locker.

"Since when do you care about whether you have your notes or not?" Hinata questioned, "I remember you saying 'I only come to school because of the hot people and volleyball, actually doing schoolwork is a waste of my valuable energy' last week."

Nishinoya leaned his back against his locker, "I stand by that."

"Then what are we doing here?"

"Talking about Kageyama."

"What?" Hinata asked. Then when Nishinoya didn’t respond, "Why would we need to talk about him?"

"Because I finally got to teach someone my epic move and you spent half the time drooling over him," Nishinoya whines.

"Not true!" Hinata blushes.

"So true," Nishinoya scoffs, "and you even stared at him when we were changing, have some decency."

"Noya, I was not staring."

"What do you think about him."

"Huh?" Hinata sputtered. He thinks about a lot of different things with Kageyama. His voice often replays itself in Hinata’s head. His eyes are stunning. His smile, albeit rare, is adorable. When he gets frustrated with Hinata, he finds it kinda cute how he calms down. Kageyama couldn't stay mad at Hinata for long.

"How do you feel about him?"

"He's cool, I guess. I don’t really care." Hinata lies.

Nishinoya’s eyes narrow and he calls him out, "tell me the truth.

"Fine!" Hinata thought for a minute, wanting to give his senpai a good reponse "He’s probably my best friend. Even if I hated him in middle school, I guess I really like to play with him. He is an awesome setter! Without him, I couldn’t spike as many cool balls as I do." He says honestly.

Nishinoya looks at him stunned, "that was more your feelings about volleyball than Kageyama."

"Well, I always think about volleyball."

"True enough..." Nishinoya thinks. "Hey do mind if I ask you something a bit personal?"

"Nope, I'm an open book."

"Are you gay?"

Hinata pauses, "I don't know."

"You never thought about it?"

He shrugs, "Nope, I never really cared."

"Would it be possible for you to have a crush on a boy?" Nishinoya pries.

"Maybe?" Hinata attempts. "Why?"

"I don't know, I think you might have a crush on someone. And the way you think about them seems an awful lot like the way I think of As..." his eyes widen and face goes red. Hinata was too dense to notice, so Nishinoya followed up, "nope not about me."

"Hey! You like someone, Noya?" Hinata pipes up.

"Not important. You need to think about your feelings."

"Okay..." Hinata mumbles disappointedly.

"Text me later! I wanna know if I was right." Noya calls as he jogs off.

"Wait! Noya-senpai! Do you think I like Kageyama?"

Nishinoya just laughed and continued running away.

Hinata slowly walks back to where he parked his bike that morning. His head was swirling with thoughts of what Nishinoya had just said. It was a lot for him to think about. He had never considered the possibility he could like guys. Although, he never really liked girls either. It never mattered before. Hinata didn't really want to think about it either.

Kageyama. Did Nishinoya actually think Hinata could have a crush on Kageyama? Was that what the questions were all about? Wait. Was that what the light, empty feeling in his stomach was whenever Kageyama did something remotely nice to him? Hinata stared directly at the ground, his mind fixating on Kageyama.

Hinata hadn't even noticed who was sitting on the bench on the pathway he walked on. He scuffed his tired feet and walked right past them. He was too confused by himself to care about anyone around him. Despite himself, he stopped. Looked up. Kageyama was sitting on the bench with a small carton of strawberry milk in his hands.

Hinata found it weird, but Kageyama would drink different flavours of milk when he was in different moods. Strawberry was the flavour he usually went for when he was upset.

"Hey," Kageyama said.

Hinata tensed, "What are you doing?"

"You owe me meat buns. Did you forget?" Kageyama monotoned.

"Right!" Hinata exclaimed, remembering the bet they had made earlier that day, "I gotta go grab my bike first."

Hinata bounced ahead, but Kageyama walked forward more carefully and slowly. Hinata had already forgotten about his thoughts from mere seconds ago, and it was as if his nervousness had been transferred to his friend.

"Are you tired from practice or something? Come on. Meat buns!" Hinata cheered.

"Boke..." Kageyama muttered. The redhead slowed down enough so the pair could walk to Hinata's bike and then to a convenience store. It confused Hinata when Kageyama walked down a path in a different direction than to Coach Ukai's store, but he didn't really care. Either way, he was really just happy to be with Kageyama.

Wait... Was this what Nishinoya was talking about? Kageyama was just a really good friend, he thought. That's why they were so close. That's why he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Kageyama picked out two meat buns at the convenience store. That was the agreed-upon price of losing the bet. Hinata begrudgingly paid for the food and the two walked out of the store.  
"Where do you wanna go?" Kageyama asked.

"Uhh... I don't know," Hinata blanked.

"Okay. There's a park over that way," he gestured.

Hinata chattered in the short distance between the store and the park before Kageyama sat down with him on a park bench.

"Shouldn't you get home soon? It might be dark by the time you bike all that way back." Kageyama worried. Hinata could hear the slight tone of genuine concern in his voice.

Hinata paused, "I'll be fine." How else could he respond? Having Suga or Yamaguchi worry over him was nothing new, but hearing this from Kageyama? Even though Hinata knew they were friends, he didn't realize Kageyama could care about his wellbeing. It was nice to be cared about. It was nicer to be cared about by Kageyama.

Kageyama thrust a meat bun at Hinata. "Here," he said stiffly. Hinata blinked in confusion. "Come on, Boke, I'm being nice."

"Nice?" He questioned, "To me?"

His brow furrowed. "Stop acting like I hate you," he scolded.

Hinata looked down and mumbled, "sometimes I can't tell if you hate me or like me. You're always so mean, especially to me."

Kageyama was taken aback by his blunt comment. "I... don't hate you." Hinata stared at the ground without a response. "I definitely don't hate you," he continued, "actually I- nevermind that doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?" Hinata asked.

"I said it doesn't matter, stop asking questions" he snapped. Hinata winced and Kageyama immediately regretted it. "Oh"

"Yeah. That's just the way you are. I don't care that much, but you seem extra mean to me."

"Sorry," he mumbled. The words hit Kageyama a bit harder than Hinata had intended.

Hinata shrugged.

"Did you want the meat bun or not?" Kageyama demanded.

"But then I'd owe you another meat bun. I don't wanna be in debt to you."

"I'm surprised you know what 'debt' is," he laughed.

"Oh, screw you!" he exclaimed, snatching the meat bun.

They ate together in the park as the sun began to set. The sky was filled with fiery colours dancing around a slowly dimming sun.

"Looks like you," Kageyama said. He immediately tensed up and blushed furiously after realizing he had said it out loud.

"Me?" asked a confused Hinata.

"Uh, yeah," he mumbled back.

"What does?"

"The sky"

"Why? Because I'm that pretty," Hinata laughed back. It was unlike him to come back with a witty remark, let alone one that could be taken as flirty banter. Maybe he did want it to be taken that way, or maybe Noya was just getting to him. The thought had just popped into his head and he couldn't stop himself from saying it.

Kageyama's eyes narrowed and his face shrivelled into a frown, although his cheekbones were dusted over with pink embarrassment. Hinata chuckled as his friend roughly replied, "Boke... The sky's orange."

"You didn't deny it," Hinata jokingly pointed out.

"I shouldn't have given you my meat bun..." he grumbled, still not denying it.

"Too late!"

Kageyama scowled and Hinata grinned. The angry one's face settled and he sighed. He blushed and looked at the ground before mumbling something that Hinata couldn't quite hear.

Hinata tilted his head to the side and his mouth dropped open in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, I'm not gonna judge,"

"It- I... Boke, Hinata, you need to go home," Kageyama.

"What? I'm sorry, Kageyama, it was just a joke," Hinata pleaded.

"I know that."

"Then why did you say I have to go home?" he asked.

Kageyama frowned again and glared at him, "because it's already sunset, and you take a while to get home."

"Oh, right!" he remembered, "what time is it? I'm dead if I get home after dark"

Without waiting for an answer, Hinata swung his leg over his bike and turned to look at Kageyama with a smile. "See you tomorrow," he said. The bike was already rolling away before Kageyama had a chance to respond.

Hinata was home in time for dinner, and he had a huge serving despite only finishing the meat bun less than an hour ago. He had to have plenty of food to be able to stay so energetic alongside his volleyball training and long, mountain bike rides. Natsu begged Hinata to stay and play with her, but Hinata whined about having homework for long enough that the siblings started bickering.

Natsu ended up indignantly sticking her tongue out at Hinata as she slammed her bedroom door in his face. Hinata wasn't bothered. His homework didn't matter that much to him, but he really wanted to be alone right now. He needed to think. Kageyama probably would've told him that thinking wasn't something he did often.

Oh. How did he start thinking of Kageyama? Did he just live in Hinata's mind? Maybe Nishinoya was right. He needed to lie down. He scuffed his feet and tossed himself onto his comfortable bed. His chest sank into the mattress below him and he sighed deeply.

Of course, he liked Kageyama, but did he like him like that? To be honest with himself, had he ever really noticed that much of a difference between boys and girls? Not really. He thought that was normal, to notice who was attractive and who wasn't.

As far as he could tell, he had never really had crushes before, either. His knowledge of crushes was limited to what he had heard from classmates or read in shojo manga. The feeling of perpetually sitting at the highest point on a rollercoaster? Was it butterflies in his stomach? That lightness in his chest? Was it heartache?

His face shrivelled up. He felt as though Kageyama and heartache seemed like two things that shouldn't be associated with each other. Then again, the lightness in his chest just felt like excitement. Hinata was simply excited to be around his friend, and it didn't last when he left Kageyama, unlike what he assumed were the butterflies. Whether he wanted to be around him as just a friend, or if he wanted to be more, he was going to be happy to be in his presence.

He knew he had to stop focusing so much on the platonic side of his attraction. Hinata knew for sure he liked Kageyama as a friend. Would he want Kageyama to hug him? The answer would have to be yes. Would he want Kageyama to go out with him? They already kind of did anyway, so what would be that different about going on a date?

Maybe if it wasn't going out, but instead they stayed in together. He could imagine sitting in Kageyama's house watching a movie together. He could lean into the taller boy and his arms would wrap around his shoulders, and pull him close to him. Hinata blushed at the thought. If he didn't have a crush on Kageyama before, developing fantasies like that in his head would definitely do it.

Hinata hadn't had his first kiss yet. After all, he was only a first year, and he had never really cared about his love life before. Kageyama seemed like a good person to give it to. He was pretty sure he wouldn't have had a first kiss yet, either. He was too dedicated to volleyball in junior high, plus he was even more closed off than he was now.

He knew Kageyama took good care of his nails, and the same probably went for his face and lips even if it weren't as beneficial for volleyball. He thought of soft lips pressing against his own. Kageyama may be rough on the court and in most of his social life, but Hinata knows he has a soft spot and he believes he could bring it out in him. Honestly, kissing Kageyama is something he would love to try.

He knew now, he definitely had a crush on Kageyama. What was he supposed to do? He thought to himself. Try and get over it? That was probably the best idea. Kageyama was probably the least romantic person he knew. Persuing anything was a horrible idea. He would just get hurt and embarrassed and it might mess up the dynamic of the team.

Noya, he remembered. Nishinoya wanted Hinata to text him once he had sorted through his feelings. He barely had, but it already made enough sense, so why waste more time focusing on one thing when he could let his mind wander and do whatever it wanted? He pulled up his messages and typed out a message for Nishinoya.

_Noya, you were right!! \\( >~<)/ I have a crush on Kageyama... What do I do?_

He hit send and shut off his phone. Hinata's face slammed into his pillow while he waited for a response. Noya would definitely know what to do, he was a second year and Hinata trusted him completely. It wasn't long before his phone beeped. Hinata's hands instantly dived for the phone, desperate for some advice.

Hinata's face went red, his heart stopped beating, and his face froze in shock. No way, he thought. He thought he was seeing things, he thought this was a weird dream. He looked at his hands and wiggled his fingers, an easy way to tell the difference between dreams and reality. Everything seemed normal. How horrible, this wasn't just his mind deciding to torture him. This was real.

He hadn't sent the message to Noya, it had gone to Kageyama. Kageyama had responded. He read the words and struggled to comprehend the meaning behind them.  
What is that supposed to mean.

Why a period instead of a question mark? He assumed it was one of those questions that don't require answers, a rhythmic question? A retorial question? Something like that. Hinata's original message had blatantly said "I have a crush on Kageyama", of course, he could tell what that meant. There was no arguing nor hiding the truth.

He was gonna die at practice tomorrow. If Kageyama would even acknowledge his existence anymore. The only sets he would get from this point onward would be Suga's. At lunch, he would have to sit alone. There's no way Tsukishima would let him hang around him and Yamaguchi.

His eyes began to sting. The world was so unfair. Kageyama did not have to know about the crush. Especially since it was so soon after Hinata himself had found out. A few tears rolled down his cheek. Hinata didn't want to be alone again, after getting to Karasuno he finally found himself as a part of something that he didn't have to fight for relentlessly for years.

Another message from Kageyama came through on his phone.

_Hinata, explain._

He halfheartedly sent out a weak reply. His fingers were shaking as he timidly typed out a lie. It wasn't likely that Kageyama would believe it if he thought about it, but it was worth a shot.

_Sorry... It was a prank_

His phone rang and displayed Kageyama's name and picture on the screen. Hinata reached out and held the phone. He debated whether he should pick up or not. A sigh escaped his mouth as he pressed the decline button. He didn't need to get yelled at right now. He already felt bad enough.

Texts kept coming through for the hour Hinata lazily finishes his homework. Hinata feels like he may die from boredom, but he still believes it's better than having to deal with the situation he had gotten himself into. Cleaning up the mess he made could wait.

He crawled into bed and blasted pop music in his earbuds. The light, upbeat music was a successful attempt at distracting himself from worry. At least he could no longer hear Kageyama's struggle to reach him. Hinata was easy to distract. Before long, he was entirely wrapped up in the beat rippling through his head.

Hours passed as Hinata tossed and turned once his music could no longer provide a distraction. All the futile attempts of getting a good rest go to waste. He laid staring up at the roof, and he wondered to himself what the time was. He rolled over and turned on his phone to check the time, but saw something that made his heart skip a beat, instead.

The clock read 12:53 AM. However, Hinata's eyes unavoidably shifted to look at the notifications. There were so many messages from Kageyama and a shocking amount of calls. He didn't think he'd heard that many this evening.

The time has flicked forward two minutes in the time Hinata helplessly stared at his phone screen. The little clock now read 12:55 AM.

A sudden tapping on the window pulled him from spiralling into worry and regret again. Although, why was there tapping on the window? Was it some animal from in the mountains. It seemed uncharacteristic for the animals to rap firmly against his window.

The short boy gently rose from his bed and drifted toward the window to investigate. Looking out his window would likely calm his nerves. What he saw did not, in fact, call him down. His reaction was actually to jump backwards with a loud gasp before stumbling and falling to the ground.

There was a person outside. Was it not almost 1 AM? What kind of crazy person would be at his house in the middle of the night?

Oh. His kind of crazy person. He slides open the window carefully when the figure waves to him sweetly.

"Kageyama?" Hinata mumbles quietly.

"You wouldn't respond to me, so I walked here," Kageyama whispered as if that was a good explanation as to why he trudged for around an hour on a mountain road late at night.

"Ho- how did you get here? It's 1 AM and I live so far away from you. And what did you think... I was gonna just talk to you? What if I was asleep? And you... you," He rambled his demands. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes and his hands tightened on the windowsill.

"Hinata, I'm pretty sure you'd talk to someone who just came all this way for you," Kageyama bit back.

"I'm sorry about that message, Kageyama." Hinata was flushed in shame.

"You should be! You can't just say things like that out of the blue! Why would you send me a message meant for Noya? How dumb are you to not notice?"

Hinata choked, "I shouldn't have sent it to you. I didn't want it to go to you."

"Then why couldn't you have said something!! I kept on messaging you and calling you and you wouldn't even respond. It's embarrassing, Hinata. Why would you of all people run away? You can't just run away from stuff like that!" He snapped.

"I didn't wanna lose you..." Hinata mumbled. Tears streamed down his face as he came to the conclusion that his feelings were not mutual. If Kageyama liked him, would he be yelling at Hinata like this?

"Boke," Kageyama murmured his nickname for the first time tonight, "you were more likely to lose me by ignoring me... but I wouldn't leave either way. Get out here."

"I go outside?"

"Yes, come out here"

He ran out to the uncovered porch. His bare feet tapped against the wooden panels as he stepped closer to his friend. His eyes full of fear, Hinata turned his head upwards to look at Kageyama.

"Are... are you scared of me?" Kageyama realized.

"No!" Hinata defended himself, "Maybe... Well, yes. You're yelling at me what was I supposed to think?"

"Hinata..." Kageyama returned to calling him by his name instead of the insult he usually reverted to.

"What? Are you not mad? I did something terrible to you," Hinata cried.

"No, Boke, I'm not mad," he assured. His deep, sapphire coloured eyes comforted and calmed him.

Hinata blurted, "but I like you. Why aren't you at least a little upset."

Kageyama's face reddened. He took some deep breaths to prepare himself for his next move. "Are you really that oblivious?" he chuckled as he stepped closer to Hinata. His hand raised to cup Hinata's face. The redhead sharply inhaled and looked at Kageyama with wide eyes, unable to breathe or blink.

Kageyama tilted his friend's head towards himself and captured Hinata's lips in a gentle kiss. His lips moved softly against Hinata's until he calmed down and closed his eyes. He sank into the kiss and relaxed into Kageyama, while his heels gently raised off the ground to move him closer to the boy he was kissing. Hinata's hands both raised up to wrap around his neck and pulled him in. His lips felt soft and gentle, yet so very intoxicating. He felt a kind of happiness in his heart that he hadn't before.

Hinata's feet lowered to the ground as they released from the kiss. His heart pounded in his chest and he breathed deeply, not out of a lack of air but of shock. Kissing Kageyama was better than he ever could've imagined it to be. 

Blue eyes searched through brown ones for a response, and they could find it easily. That was amazing, they told him. A subtle smile grew on Kageyama's face and Hinata could swear he saw a glitter of the moonlight reflected in them. He took a mental picture of this boy standing in front of him in the pale, blue-hued moonlight with stars behind his midnight coloured hair. 

Kageyama opened his mouth and breathed in deeply to gain some courage before stuttering out his question, "Do- do you wanna... maybe... be my, uh, my boyfriend?"

Hinata immediately grinned at Kageyama before jumping on him. His arms draped over the taller boy’s shoulders, as his legs wrapped themselves tightly around his middle. Kageyama stumbled backwards for a minute with his arms holding Hinata close, before managing to balance the two of them.

Hinata smirked, which led the others’ face to fall into confusion before he was quickly shut up by lips meeting his own.

Hinata moved gently against Kageyama. He kissed him softly and lightly before Kageyama craned his neck upwards, deepening the kiss. Hinata squeaked quietly and could feel Kageyama smile against his mouth. Hinata opened his mouth slightly and captured Kageyama's bottom lip in between. He felt Kageyama tense up and wondered if maybe he had pushed too far. He got his answer when the boy holding him darted his tongue out of his mouth and slid it across his lips. Hinata sighed and kissed Kageyama back. He hadn't eaten for several hours, so Hinata felt blessed to just be tasting Kageyama. The idea of having someone else's tongue in his mouth had weirded Hinata out before, but now that he was experiencing it for himself he never wanted to do anything else again. Life could be lived simply so he could feel the sensation of Kageyama's mouth against his own.

They separated their lips, breathing heavily. Kageyama still had Hinata hoisted in the air, and their foreheads rested against each other. Hinata smiled and looked back and forth between Kageyama's eyes. "Do you know my answer?" he whispered.

Kageyama smirked, "No, you're gonna have to try again."

Hinata grabbed Kageyama's face and kissed him repeatedly. A laugh escaped his lips as the other enthusiastically pressed kisses across his face. Hinata pulled his face back, but his hands were still holding the sides of Kageyama's face.

"What?" the one holding him asked.

"I like your laugh," Hinata smiled. Kageyama smiled back, although it was much less expressive than the boy wrapped around him.

"Thanks, but can I put you down yet?"

"Oh," Hinata said as he unwrapped his legs and jumped down, "Sorry."

"Boke, don't apologize," he whispered. The tone of voice he used was infinitely softer and nicer than the words he had said.

"Kageyama? I would. I mean, I would wanna be your boyfriend." Hinata spluttered as blood rushed into his cheeks causing his to get pinker and pinker.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Hinata grinned, making the other blush, too. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Kageyama yet again. The hug was immediately reciprocated. After a few moments, Kageyama rested his head on one of bright orange hair. They stood together for far too long. Kageyama found comfort breathing the scent of blueberries in his boyfriend's hair. Hinata appreciated the warmth of another body, as he was getting slightly cold from the chill of post-midnight air. 

Right. It was past 1 AM. 

Without moving from the embrace Hinata asked innocently, "uh...Kageyama? It's really late. How are you gonna get home?"

Kageyama tensed up and stayed silent for a minute as he tried to think, "I need to call Miwa."

Hinata refused to loosen his grip, even holding on tighter when he felt Kageyama's arms lift off his back to reach for the phone he had in his pocket. Hinata smiled into the other's chest when his arms returned to holding him.

The phone rang several times before his sister picked up. Hinata was close enough to be able to hear the muffled voice on the other end.

"Tobio, you better have a damn good reason for calling me so late," Miwa snarled.

"Sorry! Sorry, please don't kill me, but..." Kageyama begged. It wasn't like him to be so apologetic. Maybe it was since he was about to ask her to drive into the mountain.

"Get your stupid ass into my room."

Kageyama took a deep breath, "I can't do that right now."

There was a long pause and some indecipherable muttering from the phone. "Where are you?" She asked sternly.

"I...I'm at Hinata's house," Kageyama squeaked. Hinata had to bite his tongue to hold back from laughing for him being so afraid of his sister.

There was plenty of screaming from Miwa, and it got greatly worse once she realized that Hinata was quite a ways away from the Kageyamas' house.

He eventually hung up and breathed out a sigh of relief or of exasperation, Hinata couldn't tell which.

"Hmm," Hinata breathed, "I kinda don't want you to go."

He ran his fingers through soft, orange hair. Kageyama mumbled, "Me neither." Hinata's face buried itself in Kageyama's sweater. He relaxed against his chest, smiled, and closed his eyes.


End file.
